Who Says?
by bandgeek18
Summary: All it takes is a day of shopping to remind two rangers of their insecurities. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the song "Who Says" my Slena Gomez

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: Well it's even a while for my one-shots, and I've been working on this one for a while. All I wanna say is this: Girls, and guys, you're all beautiful people. Inside and out. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Ok, I'm done. Please enjoy!

**I wouldn't want to be anybody else hey...**

Emily looked in the mirror, fixing her hair. She sighed and fidgeted as she stared at her reflection. _My eyes are too blue; my nose is too small; my lips are too big._ She frowned as she stared harder. "No," she said to her reflection. "I'm perfect." She turned away and grabbed her brush. "But I wasn't always."

She had no clue that in her own room, Mia was brushing her hair as well. She smiled as she pulled it back. She saw a glimpse of the birthmark just below her ear. She made an uncomfortable face and quickly brushed her hair over it. "It's ugly," she whispered. "Just an ugly mark." She finished getting ready and went to find Emily so they could go shopping.

**You made me insecure,**

**Told me I wasn't good enough**

**But who are you to judge**

**When you're a diamond in the rough...**

"Oh Em, you have to try this on," Mia said. "You'd look so cute in it." The yellow ranger looked at the dress. It was very cute, and the color was perfect; except for the neckline. It was too...low cut. She crossed her arms over her chest subconsciously.

_11-year-old Emily out her hands over her ears to block out the teasing. "Leave me alone."_

_"Aw," Miranda cooed. "She's sad." _

_"Little, Emily," Tessa teased, grabbing Emily's hair. "So small and...young." _

_"I'm the same age as you," Emily argued getting out of her bully's grasp._

_"But you don't look it," the other girl replied, looking at her chest. Emily looked down and realized what she was talking about. She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her breasts weren't as developed as the other girls. She was still pretty flat chested. The other girls laughed. _

_"No wonder boys don't like you," Miranda said. "Why would they like a flat-chested-baby like you?"_

"Well?" Mia asked expectantly.

"Uh...I don't think so," Emily said carefully. "I'm just...the neckline isn't right."

"Oh. Well that's ok. We can keep looking."

**I'm sure you've got some things**

**You'd like to change about yourself**

**But when it comes to me**

**I wouldn't want to be anybody else...**

Mia noticed how strange Emily looked when she turned down the dress. She started looking through the jeans, smiling. "Hey, these look good?"

"Those would look amazing on you," Emily said.

Mia nodded and looked at the sizes. "Shoot, they don't have my size."

_Mia heared giggling coming from behind. She turned around and saw a couple of girls in her class laughing. "Care to share the joke with me?"_

_"You want a joke?" the queen-bee replied. "How about how a 12-year-old doesn't fit in junior sizes?" _

_Mia looked down at herself and felt a sick-feeling in her stomach. Because of her training, she was more well built than the girls in her class._

She faced the same problem now. She studied the wonderful jeans she wouldn't be able to fit into. Emily noticed her unease and quickly found another pair. "Hey Mia, look these are even better. They even have a rainbow in different shades of pink. It's even your size."

"Thanks," Mia replied smiling, shaking off her unhappy feeling.

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right To a beautiful life C'mon...**

Their next stop was shoes. Emily found a really good pair of yellow converse. "Check these out."

"Nice, but can you fight in them?"

"Why does that have to be the main specification nowadays?" Emily complained.

"Tell me about it." The yellow ranger looked at the sizes.

_Emily tripped over her own feet, again, and sighed as she checked her scraped knees._

_"Nice one, Bigfoot," Miranda teased. "You're so clumsy, you're like a baby giraffe."_

_Emily turned her face away, trying to get up. Ever since she'd hit her growth spurt she hadn't felt right, her feet were too big for her body; her face was too small for her head._

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Clumsy, and ugly," Tessa added. "Nothing on you fits. It's like you're a Mr. Potato Head." _

_"Stop!" Emily pleaded when they laughed. She turned and ran away, only to trip again over her too-big-feet._

Mia found another pair of shoes she was sure Emily would like. "Em, these look great for you."

Emily looked at them. "They look ok..."

"Come on they're awesome. Come try them on."

**It's such a funny thing **

**how nothing's funny when its you **

**You tell 'me what you mean **

**But they keep whiting out the truth...**

Mia nodded. "Yep. Definetely for you."

"Think so?"

"Completely."

"I'll get them then." Mia smiled and looked for shoes of her own. She picked a pair of sneakers and looked them over. _These aren't too bad._ She thought she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw a boy watching her. She smiled and he looked away blushing. She watched discreetly as he looked at t-shirts.

_"Hi, Mia," someone said quietly. Mia turned around and smiled. "Hey Josh. What's up?" _

_"Nothing much. You?"_

_"Oh, just clothes shopping."_

_"Fun," he laughed dryly. "So Mia I was wondering if-"_

_"Ew!" Alexa declared stepping between them._

_Mia glared– apparently embarrassing her in the store wasn't enough. "Why would you want to go out with her?"_

_"Stop it Alexa!" Mia shouted. "Just stop! I do extra-cirricular activities to look like this. And there's-"_

_"Oh please," Alexa replied rolling her eyes. "You're on steroids. Everyone knows it." _

_Mia didn't know how to respond. "I'm not-"_

_"Come on Josh, there are plenty of, pretty, girls you can go out with. Leave juice-girl here to her own devices. Besides, why would a guy want to go out with a buffed-out girl like you, anyways?"_

Mia swallowed and glanced back. The guy was still glancing descreetly at her. _Poor Josh,_ she thought. _He was such a nice and quiet guy. Not at all adapt to dealing with girls like Alexa._

"Hey Mia, want to get some lunch?" Emily asked. "Maybe we'll have more luck with shoes somewhere else."

"Sounds good to me."

**It's like a work of art **

**That never gets to see the light **

**Keep you beneath the stars **

**Won't let you touch the sky **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na **

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

_Emily tried to ignore the words the girls behind her in the lunch room where whispering. _

_"She's so ugly."_

_"I know. Did you see her shirt? It's hideous."_

_"Yellow is such an awful color on her. It's makes her look even paler."_

_"I know. She shouldn't wear her hair like that. It makes her ears look even bigger."_

_"And her nose. She's still like a Mr. Potato Head."_

_"What boy would ever want to go out with her?"_

_"Or even find her attractive?" "Did you see what she's eating for lunch?"_

_"I know, what a cow. As if she isn't fat enough already." _

_Emily started crying as she threw her food away and ran out of the lunch room. She could still hear those girls laughing though._

**I'm no beauty queen **

**I'm just beautiful me**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**

**You've got every right To a beautiful life...c'mon...**

_Mia tried to hide farther behind her locker door as she listened to Alexa and her friends. _

_"Did you see Mia wearing that long sleeve shirt today?"_

_"I know, what a horrible color. If she thinks wearing pink will make her more of a girl so guys will like, her, she's wrong."_

_"I know. She's so plain and ordinary. Everything about her is. She's not beautiful."_

_"Or pretty even. It's sad but true. She's just a stupid, ugly, steroid user."_

_"I know. She's so horrible, but have you seen her brother?"_

_"I know, he's just as plain. Not hot and tan like all the other guys."_

_"Yeah. The way she had her hair, you could see that ugly-ass birthmark on her neck." _

_"Well we both know it isn't a hickie. She's too ordinary for guys to like her." _

_Mia slammed her looker shut and took off running down the hallway. She didn't care if she got in trouble. She just wanted to get away from there._

**Who says, who says you're not perfect? **

**Who says you're not worth it? **

**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**

Emily looked at Mia secretly. _Mia's so pretty,_ she thought. _I bet no one ever called her ugly. I'm sure guys lined up around the block to be with her._ She smiled. _I love her hair. It's so soft, and she always wears it perfectly._ She nodded then l ooked back the crowded street in front of her. _Mia's really pretty...but maybe so am I._

**Trust me, that's the price of beauty **

**Who says you're not pretty? **

**Who says you're not beautiful? **

**Who says?**

Uknown to the yellow ranger, when Mia checked to see if she was ok, the pink ranger smiled. _Em, is beautiful. She has perfect blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is so fair and smooth. I couldn't imagine any guy that wouldn't be insane to crazy over her._ The pink ranger hooked her arm through Emily's, getting her attention. "Come on, let's get lunch."

**Who says you're not star potential?**

**Who says you're not presidential?**

**Who says you can't be in movies?**

**Listen to me, listen to me**

_Emily sat on her front porch crying. She didn't want to go inside and face her parmets bombardment of questions about her day. She heard footsteps walking down the porch. _

_"Em," Serena said sitting next to her you her sister. She put her arm around her. "What's wrong?"_

_"The girls at school were making fun of me. They kept calling me ugly and saying I wasn't pretty and that no boy would ever like me."_

_"Oh Emily," Serena replied hugging her sister. "It's ok. Don't listen to those girls. They're just jealous of you."_

_"Why? What do they have to be jealous of?"_

_"Lot's of things, Em. Hey," she lifted Emily's head so she could look at her. "Emily, you are on of the most beautiful girls in the world. Every girl is beautiful. Never let anyone tell you differently. Those girls just say what they do because they're insecure about the way they look. Maybe people have called them ugly when they were young, or when they go home. But it doesn't mean you are, or that they are. All you can do is just be Emily. I promise, someday there will be a guy who will like you, but not for your looks. Cause if he knows what's good for him, and he wants to avoid Dad's shotgun and mom's samurai training he'll like you for who are inside." _

_Emily laughed. "I don't think anything a guy does can help him avoid meeting the barrel of Dad's shotgun."_

_"That's probably true. Don't worry though, Mom will reel him in a bit."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Come on," Serena grabbed her hand. "Let's go get changed and check in on your vegetables."_

_Emily grinned, excited this was the first year she could plant her own special fruits and veggies. "Alright."_

**Who says you don't pass the test?**

**Who says you can't be the best?**

**Who said, who said?**

**Would you tell me who said that?**

**Yeah, who said?**

_Mia was crying in her room when Terry knocked on her door. "Mia," he said opening it. "You wanna play-"_

_"No!" Mia snapped. She threw a pillow at him. "Go away Terry!"_

_Her younger brother quickly back out of her room and shut the door. Mia collapsed on her pillows sobbing. A couple minutes she heard someone else knock on her door. She didn't left her head when it opened. "Mia," her mom said sitting on her bed. She rubbed her daughter's back. "What's wrong sweetie?"_

_Mia sniffed and looked up at her. "Some kids at school were calling my ugly."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because I have muscles. Noticeable ones. Because I'm stronger than some of the guys. They kept telling people I'm on steroids. Then they called my hair ugly, and said it was genetic because Terry was hideous too."_

_"Oh, Mia, my angel," her mom replied hugging her._

_"I don't understand mom. Why would they say those things?"_

_"Because kids are cruel, especially at this age. They probably just jealous of you. Because you are beautiful and strong. Not just one or the other." Mia looked away. Her mom looked up and saw a familiar doll on her daughter's shelf. "You know," she said getting up. "I bet she had strong muscles too." Mia looked up to her mom holding her Mulan doll. _

_"Mom-"_

_"I'm serious." She sat back down on the bed. "Someone who spent time training, and saved all of China was extremely strong. I'm sure Mulan had muscles just like you. And she's still beautiful. Remember when you were little and you used to tell me you wanted to be pretty like her?"_

_Mia nodded, taking the doll. "I thought Mulan was the most beautiful girl in the world." _

_"That's no different now. Real beauty is on the inside, angel. Don't let their words keep you down. You are very beautiful, and you beauty will only increase as you get older." _

_"Really?"_

_"Really. You and Terry both, are beautiful. Or handsome in your brother's case. Something I'm sure you two get from me." _

_Mia laughed. "Not Dad?"_

_"No, your father is where you get your intelligence. Besides, any boy who only wants you for you looks, will have me to deal with."_

_Mia smiled. Her mom was a force to be reckoned with. "Alright. I should probably apologize to Terry for snapping at him."_

_"You do that. Then we'll wait for your father to get home, and we'll all go out for dinner." _

_"Ok," Mia said getting up to go look for Terry._

**Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)**

**Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)**

**Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)**

**Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)**

**Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)**

**Who says?**

"Hey Mia," Emily said picking at her apple slices.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever...I mean...I think you're really pretty."

Mia stopped eating and smiled. "I think you're beautiful Em."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just...when I was growing up there was so much pressure and negetive comments from people. Especially when I hit my growth spurt."

"I know how you feel. I turned fourteen and my whole body flipped out. My feet were too big, my shirts didn't fit anymore-"

"You hit your growth spurt at fourteen?"

"Yeah. I was a year or too behind everyone else in my grade."

"Me too. The girls used to make fun of me because I wasn't as...mature as them."

"Don't worry about that. Everyone grows at different times." "I just don't understand why people tell other people they're ugly."

"Me nether. Eveyone's pretty in their own way. And for some of us it's just our personality."

"Like they say, it's what's in the inside that counts."

"Yeah. And, Emily, of anyone calls you ugly ever again, don't believe them."

"You too Mia. Never let someone tell you something about yourself that isn't true."

"I couldn't agree more."

**Who says you're not perfect?**

**Who says you're not worth it?**

**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**

**Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty**

**Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?)**

**Who says?**

The girls went back to shopping in the afternoon, feeling better than they had all day. Emily was looking dresses when she heard laughing. She turned around and saw three girls laughing at another one. She looked at Mia, who nodded. They want over to the group.

"Alright, break it up," Mia said.

"Basically, please get lost."

"Why?" one of them demanded.

"Because you're being jerks," Emily responded. "Leave her alone."

The girls rolled their eyes and left.

"Thanks," the girl they'd been picking on said quietly. "I couldn't stand them. They kept saying I wasn't pretty like them."

"Don't worry about them," Mia replied. "They're jerks."

"I know. I was just trying to shop for a dress."

"We love dress shopping!" Emily smiled.

"Really? I hate it. I hate dresses, but my dad's getting married so I don't have choice. Vey wine at school laughs at me because I'm a tomboy."

"Don't listen to them," Mia advised.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's a good look for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you need help pick out a dress?" Emily asked.

"Well...if you don't mind...yeah."

"I'm Mia, she's Emily."

"I'm Katie."

"Well Katie," Emily said hooking their arms together, "lets play dress up."


End file.
